I cant sleep, I'm scared Annabeth
by pastelkit
Summary: Annabeth holds Percy as he cries in the middle of the night, she comforts him, she tells him he's alright. What happens when Percy can't sleep? How will his lover help him? A cute fluffy Percabeth one-shot, authors note at the end of story.


**I Can't Sleep**

Annabeth's POV

I wasn't tired, not at all, as I climbed out of my beds grey sheets, I redid the ponytail my hair had been in and without bothering to change out of my pyjamas, slipped into some white converses. I took a glance over at my clock, _1.52am_ it read, I sighed and opened my door just a crack, the Argo II was silent, everyone else deep in slumber. I took this as my chance to slip out into the dimly lit hallway, even _with_ the lanterns hanging on the ceiling, it was hard to see my own hand in front of my own face. Percy's room was to the left, diagonal to mine. I tried to make the soft padding of my footsteps less evident, as I opened his door just a crack. Why was I going to Percy's room in the middle of the night you may ask? Well it was around this time Percy's nightmares start, and when that happens, well, let's just say there's screaming, thrashing, Frank might have broken his hand…But anyway that's for another time, the point is that Percy's nightmares are bad, they keep the whole crew up. So I, every night, go and sleep in his room at around 2.00 in the morning, to keep the nightmares from coming. It works, trust me, it's not only beneficial to him, but it helps me get a good night's sleep as well. So when I stepped inside, I was very surprised to see he was _gone!_ I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Percy had a single bed in the corner of the room, it had sky blue sheets and a duvet with wave patterns on it. He had a plain white pillow and a panda pillow pet which were both discarded on the floor. His wooden desk had a black desk chair and a green lava lamp on it, but my favourite part of his room were the photos, a whole collage of them he had pinned as soon as he got inside. They looked nice against the green wallpaper. I snapped out of my daze and remembered why I was in here in the first place, but now I had to find Percy, his shoes were gone which shows he must have put them on willingly, so he wasn't kidnapped which was a relief. I was concerned, yes I admit it I was _very_ concerned. As not to wake anyone else I tiptoed up the hall and up the stairs, dodging that one pesky stair that would creak every time someone would step on it. I kept walking until I was on deck, the moon was high in the sky, casting a bright glow over the ship, which was now in the air sailing through the cloudy abyss, to Jason's amusement and Percy's disapproval. And that's when I spotted him, I could see his raven head facing away from me, sitting on the edge of the front of the ship. I trudged over to him, taking in how he didn't notice me, typical seaweed brain. I placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise, nearly losing his balance. "Oh my Gods Annabeth" he said startled, "sorry Percy" I replied sincerely, "why are you out here by yourself, well, why are you out here at all?" I asked him curiously, but that was before I noticed his tear stained face, tears were slowly making their way down his cheeks and dropping onto his hands, which were resting gently on his lap, his beautiful sea green eyes were bloodshot and puffy, as if he had been crying for a while. His brows were furrowed in a distressed expression. I had never seen Percy cry before, it scared me that the hero of Olympus is crying, and it confused me, what could cause him to break down like this? I stared at him in shock, and pulled his chin up so his eyes met mine. "Percy, what's wrong?" I said, he looked down again, and clenched his eyes shit as if he was trying not to cry. "Percy, it's ok to cry you know? It's good for you" he looked embarrassed as a hint of red flushed across his face. But after I said it I saw his bottom lip start to tremble, his eyes refilled with salty water that was threatening to spill over, he took one look up at the moon, then hung his head as I felt his body convulse against my arm, which was wrapped around his waist, I glared at him, grey met green, and he broke, heart wrenching sobs echoing through the air as he flung his arms around me, I dragged him of the edge so he wouldn't fall, and sat on the ground, leaning my back against it. Percy buried his head in my shirt, soaking it with tears. He was trembling a lot, his body convulsing as he sobbed long and hard. It broke my heart to see him like this, I ran my hands through his soft, black locks, whispering soothing words in his ear. When the sobbing started to die down, I didn't know what to do, but I had an idea. "Hey Percy, this is my favourite song, it reminds me of you" I said, he didn't look at me but I could tell he was listening, "want to hear it?" I asked him, he nodded into my shirt making me smile a little, I felt for my pockets, then realising I was wearing my PJ's, so I didn't have my IPod, but I promised Percy a song, so despite my terrible singing voice, I sung it. "Listen to the words Percy, they remind me of you" I said.

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'til I've had enough

Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
Cause I'm only human

I finished the song, and glanced down at my seaweed brain, he was fast asleep, his head rested on my lap. I couldn't help but crack a grin, he was drooling, of course, his raven locks covered his eyes, so when I pushed them out of the way all the worry lines on his forehead had decreased, he had a peaceful look on his face, and his lips twitched up slightly, forming a small smile. I rested my head against the edge of the mast, the cold wind ruffling my blonde curls. I felt my eyes start to droop, as I fell into the realm of Hypnos.

 _Around 1 hour later_

I awoke to a sleeping Percy, his head wasn't on my lap anymore, but on a pillow, we were both covered in a pink blanket, I would have to pounder later. I lay beside him, adjusting my position. I snuggled my head up against his shirt, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grunted, and for a moment I worried I had woken him up, but instead he just wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, he didn't release his grip. By then I couldn't help myself, I kissed him, full on the lips, and I swear for a slight moment he kissed me back. I closed my eyes and the darkness engulfed me.

Piper's POV

I climbed into some new clothes, a camp Half-Blood t-shirt, some denim shorts and pink converses. I tied my hair into a plat that rested gently on my shoulder. I made my bed and clambered outside, I hoped Percy and Annabeth didn't get to cold last night, yes, I saw them, and it was so adorable! The way Percy's head was on Annabeth's lap! Ugh, I think my Mother is starting to rub off on me. Hopefully that blanket and pillow was enough. Then, was I mistaken? I heard rain, pouring hard on the roof of the ship, "Oh no they are going to get sick if they stay out there any longer!" I practically yelled to myself. I nearly tripped over my own two feet a few times as I sprinted through the hallways and rooms. But when I got on deck, I was surprised, everyone was already there, and I men _everyone_. Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and coach hedge were staring at something, I walked over to them and without a word Jason wrapped hand around my waist. I forced my eyes over to where there were looking, and wow. There we're Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth's head was burrowed into Percy's shirt, and there arms we're wrapped around each other. But the rain wasn't touching them, not a single drop, meanwhile we were to in awe to care that we were soaked. They looked so peaceful, when I saw Percy stir, he lifted his head up and blinked a couple of times, it was 10.30 in the morning, but he still looked exhausted, he didn't pay us any attention but instead looked at Annabeth, he ran his hand through her princess like hair, then kissed her on the forehead, before placing his head in the crook of her neck, then he placed his arms more tightly around her and pulled her closer, his eyes closed and his breathing evened out, he was asleep. I looked over at the others, everyone was grinning, no doubt going _aww_ in their heads, I admit, I was. Even coach hedge looked happy.

Annabeth's POV

I opened my eyes to grey slits, Percy was still beside me, but he was in a different position, I shook him gently and he stirred, his breathing became more uneven as he glared at me. "Good morning seaweed brain" I said, he returned it with a "morning' wise girl" he yawned. "You have a beautiful singing voice" he said grinning sheepishly, I had forgotten about that… I felt my cheeks heat up, hopefully they weren't as red as they felt. I mumbled a thanks and we lay, we lay there for Zeus knows how long, then his lips met mine, "I love you Annabeth" he said seriously, "I love you too Percy, but why were you so upset?" I asked, he looked like he didn't want to say anything but he did never the less, it wasn't a great explanation, but for him, it couldn't have been better. "I was scared Annabeth" I smiled at him, "everyone gets scared seaweed brain" "even you?" he asked "even me" I replied. That's where we sat that day, that's what we did that day, and I couldn't be happier for Percy to hold me in his arms, as we stared off into the vast nothingness, then he kissed me.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this short, cute Percabeth one-shot! Please read & Review if you enjoyed and give me your feedback, sorry if there are any mistakes!  
-M**


End file.
